A New Victim
by koiyumu
Summary: 100% FanFic Persona 4 ditambah bumbu OC atau bukan OC kali yah, bilang aja.. Gw ada di dalam cerita *dikeroyok*. Dan TIDAK ADA yaoi maupun yuri serta hentai di dalamnya! Gw geplak lo kalo masih ragu-ragu buka fanfic gw *kesannya maksa xD*
1. The Beginning

From The Disclaimer

Fanfic ini 100% menyangkut Persona 4. Ditambah dengan adanya OC yang muncul didalam alur cerita. Mohon jangan bunuh saia kalo ceritanya aneh, geje, dan lebay.

Seluruh karakter Persona 4 adalah milik perusahaan game ATLUS.

**-The Beginning-**

**Yasogami High School**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan poninya yang rata berjalan di koridor SMA Yasogami, menuju pintu keluar. "Oii! Seta!" sambut seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda dengan headphone menggantung di lehernya. Seta berbalik, merespon temannya itu, Yosuke Hanamura. "Kau sudah mau pulang..?" tanya Yosuke. "hm..? Yah.. Mungkin..." jawab Seta.

"Hah..? Mungkin...?" Yosuke bingung.

"Memang kenapa..?" tanya Seta

"Nggak.. Ke Junes aja yuk.." ajak Yosuke

"Ngapain..?"

"Nangkring aja.."

Seta mengangguk. Ia mengikuti kemauan temannya itu.

**Junes**** Food Court**

"Nah. Ini milkshake mu!" ujar Yosuke menyuguhkan segelas Chocolate Milkshake kepada Seta.

"Makasih.." ujar Seta.

"Oh iya... Seta.. Aku mau nanya.." Yosuke memulai pembicaraan

"Apa..?"

"Jujur, apa kamu nggak bosen tinggal di Inaba..?"

"ng..? Nggak kok. Biasa aja. Malah enak. Jauh dari polusi..."

"Iya.. Aku tahu kalo kamu bakal jawab begitu. Tapi.. Yang aku maksud itu tentang entertainment dan fasilitas yang ada disini..."

"Hah..? Kok tiba-tiba ngomong yang berbobot gitu..?"

"Iya... Aku serius."

"Oh... Aku ngerti kok. Ya.. Kalo boleh jujur sih... Disini kurang.. Inaba terlalu sepi tanpa adanya hiburan.."

"Hm... Aku juga pikir yang sama..."

Seta meminum milkshakenya.

"Tapi kan kita lain sendiri. Punya hiburan lain kayak jalan-jalan ke Mayonaka TV..!" ujar Yosuke sambil tersenyum

"He..? Memang itu masuk ke dalam kategori 'hiburan & entertainment' ya...? Lalu masudnya 'jalan-jalan ke Mayonaka TV' itu apa..?" Seta agak nge-lag.

"Heh.. Ditambah lagi, memburu shadow itu disebut olah raga juga tau!"

Seta sweatdropped. Entah kenapa hari ini Yosuke tampak aneh.

"Kok kamu aneh sih hari ini..?" tanya Seta yang keheranan

"Nggak tau! Lagi hoki nggak ditendang Chie kali yee... Haha..." Yosuke nyengir

Seta makin bingung.

"Eh, cabut yuk.. aku lagi pengen makan tofu dari Marukyu itu loh~ haaah.." ujar Yosuke

"Bilang aja kamu mau ketemu Rise..?" ujar Seta menghela napas

Mereka meninggalkan Junes dan berjalan menuju Shopping District.

**Shopping District**

"Apa? Rise nggak ada?!" seru Yosuke.

"Iya... Dia belum pulang..." ujar neneknya Rise yang sedang berdiri di depan toko.

"Nghh... Ya sudahlah... Kami pulang dulu ya, nek.." ujar Yosuke pasrah.

Nenek itu mengangguk pelan.

"Haah... Yang aku harapkan dari Inaba ini Cuma satu." Ujar Yosuke

"Apa..?" tanya Seta

"Hiburan di sini kurang banget. Coba sekali-sekali ada karnaval ato sirkus gitu..." ujar Yosuke sambil mengunyah tofu.

Mereka berjalan ke arah Shopping District bagian utara. Ketika melewati bulletin board, sesuatu menarik perhatian Yosuke, yang tiba-tiba hampir membuat Yosuke memuntahkan tofu di dalam mulutnya.

"A-A-Apa...?! I-ini..?!" Yosuke bengong.

**BERSAMBUNG**

Jreeng....

Ini awalnya aja... Blom masukin OC doank kok xD

Ntar OC ku masuk di chapter 2. :3

Maap ya, ini awalnya terlalu pendek. Jadi... Ya... Gitu deh... *digeplak*


	2. Appearance

From The Disclaimer

Fanfic ini 100% menyangkut Persona 4. Ditambah dengan adanya OC yang muncul didalam alur cerita. Mohon jangan bunuh saia kalo ceritanya aneh, geje, dan lebay.

Seluruh karakter Persona 4 adalah milik perusahaan game ATLUS.

Yei~ Chapter 2~

Hah.. Maap ya, chapter 1 terlalu dikit untuk dibaca. Soalnya untuk mengawali semuanya. Sekali lagi maap banget. OC eh salah, saia akan muncul di Chapter 2 ini ya~

Btw, memang saia sengaja bilang itu BUKAN OC, karena didasari dengan hal-hal yang sama tentang diri saia. Jadi anggap saja saia ada di dalam cerita ini. Oke? Oke?

Btw bus way anyway, maap kalo ada salah kata-kata atao yang nggak baku. :D

**-Special Event in Inaba-**

Mata Yosuke tak berkedip seolah tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Tofu yang di dalam mulutnya lupa dikunyah. Ia melihat sebuah poster besar berisikan tentang sebuah event baru yang akan datang ke Inaba di bulan Oktober. Ya, sesuatu yang telah ia impi-impikan ternyata terkabul begitu cepat! Sebuah atraksi sirkus besar-besaran datang ke Inaba! Bayangkan jika kalian menjadi Yosuke (?) dan inilah hal yang kalian impi-impikan. Bagaimana perasaan kalian? Rasanya mau mati kan? TIDAK!!

Seta bersikap biasa saja. Ia mencolek Yosuke yang membatu, dan tidak ada respon balasan dari Yosuke.

"Ampun deh Yosuke, selebay itukah elo cuma ngeliatin poster gitu aja..? Plis deh ah.." ujar Seta yang kayaknya ikutan lebay.

"B-Bohong! Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba!! Setaaa!!! Doa gw terkabul!!" seru Yosuke. Seta sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Emang sejak kapan lo doa..? Alim amat..." ujar Seta.

"Denger ya! Gw bener-bener seneng akan adanya acara ginian! Ini yang bakal bikin gw betah di Inaba." Ujar Yosuke

"Lo ngomong sama siapa sih..?" tanya Seta yang pura-pura bego

"Ya sama elo lah!! Lo nggak liat gw lagi seneng-seneng gini..? LIAT! LIAT SETAAAA!!! Gw tambahin 'n' loh di belakang ntar, jadinya SETAN!!" ujar Yosuke naik darah

"swt lo..."

"Gw cabut posternya ah.. Gw simpen di rumah!"

"Eih... Nih poster buat UMUM tau!! Bukan PRIBADI!! Baca aja di bulbo ini, udah kan..?"

"Kidding coy... Haha... Lihat. Tanggal 10 Oktober 2011. Lokasinya ada di sudut kota Inaba. Kalau mau pesan tiket... Dibeli di Junes.. Seta, kita harus beri tahu ini kepada yang lainnya!" ujar Yosuke

"He..? Oh.. Iya.." jawab Seta

-Keesokan harinya...

-**SMA Yasogami**-

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seta dan teman-temannya berkumpul di kelas 2-2.

"Hai smuanya...!" sapa Rise dengan riang, "He? Kayaknya Yosuke-senpai seneng nih.. Ada apa ya..?"

"Ehem! Dengerin ya, semuanya! Kemaren, gue ama Seta jalan..." Yosuke memulai ceritanya.

"Hee?! Kalian kencan?!" Rise memotong

"Ng-Nggak! Bego! Kami cuma jalan-jalan aja!" Yosuke kelabakan, "Terus, pas kami lewat bulbo, disana.."

"Tunggu!" giliran Seta memotong

"Apalagi sih neh?!" Yosuke naik darah

"Bukannya waktu itu lo nyari Rise di depan rumahnya, tapi ngga ada?" ujar Seta

"Wah... Bener ya? Yosuke?" Chie menganga

"Ng-Nggak!! Dengerin dulu cerita gue!" wajah Yosuke memerah, "Disana ada poster, tentang event baru di Inaba."

"Hoo! Event apaan?" tanya Kanji

"Ini!!" Yosuke mengeluarkan poster yang ia cabut dari bulbo.

Sementara yang lainnya membaca...

"Lo gimana sih?! Kan udah gue omongin itu poster untuk UMUM! Bukan PRIBADI!! Kuping lo kemana sih?!" ujar Seta

"Tenang aja, paling ntar dipasang lagi. Liat aja nanti." Ujar Yosuke tenang.

"Keren! Gue ikutan ah! Lo juga ya, Yukiko?" seru Chie

"He... Iya... Aku juga mau liat.." jawab Yukiko

"Rise ikut asalkan Seta-senpai ikut!" seru Rise

"Hm... Menarik... Aku juga." Ujar Naoto

"A-Aku ikut!" ujar Kanji.

"Oh iya, ntar pesenin yang Kuma juga ya!" ujar Yosuke.

"He..? Kok nyampeinnya ke gue?" Seta bingung

"Sementara loe dulu deh yang bayar! Ntar duitnya gue ganti! Oc?Oc?" Yosuke memohon.

"...." Seta terdiam.

Dengan terpaksa, yang harus tereliminasi adalah...

Cut! Cut!! Kok jadi kayak AFI, KDI, sgala macem sih?!

Sepulang sekolah...

-**Junes**-

Seta celingak-celinguk mencari loket pembelian tiket. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dengan baju bermodel 'balon' berlari kencang. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang mengejar seseorang. "Jambreeeettt!!!!" teriak gadis itu. Seta terkejut. "A-Apaan sih..?" gumam Seta.

Ternyata gadis itu mengejar 2 orang laki-laki membawa sebuah tas merah miliknya. "Jangan lari kalian!!" teriak gadis itu. Seta pun segera menolongnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dngan Adachi. "Ada apa..?" tanya Adachi. "Nggak tau! Dia lagi ngejer jambret. Duluan ya!" Seta segera lari mengejar gadis itu. "He..???" Adachi kaget, "Jambret?!" iapun segera menyusul gadis itu beserta Seta.

"Cepet amat tuh cewek larinya!" ujar salah satu penjambret yang hampir tersusul oleh gadis itu. CTAK! Kedua penjambret itu mendengar suara ayunan dari sebuah cambuk. Ternyata, gadis itu sudah menyediakan sebuah cambuk untuk mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, cambuk itu diayunkan dan diarahkan ke mereka. Kaki keduanya dililit oleh cambuk milik gadis itu dan jatuhlah mereka.

Seta bengong dan sweatdropped melihatnya. "Sini! Balikin tasku!" ujar gadis itu membentak dengan kasar. Kemudian salah satu penjambret itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke gadis itu. "Heh! Kami masih belum mau menyerah." Ujarnya. Gadis itu diam. "Lepaskan kami! Kalau tidak, kau kutembak!" ujar penjambret itu.

"..... Lakukan aja. Lagipula siapa percaya kalau itu pistol beneran?" gadis itu meremahkan.

Merasa tersinggung, maka penjambret itu benar-benar membuktikan bahwa pistol yang ia gunakan adalah pistol asli. "Gimana..? Percaya kan?" ujar penjambret itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"iya... Pokoknya balikin tas aku sekarang!"

"Nggak! Berani kamu ya!"

"Iya! Aku emang berani!" gadis itu menonjok penjambret tersebut.

"Angkat tangan!" Adachi segera mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah kedua pelaku.

Wah, segini dulu ya! Maap nge-gantung begini. xD soalnya di kepala gw masih ngebayangin gimana cerita selanjutnya.

Di chapter 2 ini udah muncul OC eh salah, gw *yang disebutin cewe brambut coklat tua*, dan disini namanya belum disebutin. Maap seribu maap kalo ada yang salah


End file.
